1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are flat panel display devices having a structure including, e.g., an anode, a cathode, and an intermediate layer including at least an organic emission layer between the anode and the cathode. Organic light-emitting devices may have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and high response speeds and are regarded as a next-generation display device. Organic light-emitting devices may further include, in addition to the organic emission layer, at least one organic layer including, e.g., a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, and/or an electron injection layer, depending on a material for forming an organic emission layer, e.g., a polymer organic material or a low molecular weight organic material.
In organic light-emitting devices, in order to embody a full color, the organic layers may be patterned. The patterning may be performed using, e.g., a shadow mask, ink-jet printing, or laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI). LITI may be especially suitable for delicate patterning of organic layers, large areas, and high-definition.